staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 lipca 1990
Program 1 7.40 Ekspres gospodarczy 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie: telelato 9.40 Kino Teleferii: "Tajemniczy duch" - odc. 4 serialu NRD 10.10 "Boso do łóżka" - odc. 7 (ostatni) serialu obyczajowego NRD 16.45 Program dnia 16.50 Piłkarska kadra czeka 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Raport 18.00 "Dynastia" - odc. 15 serialu USA 18.45 10 minut 19.00 Kino Teleferii: "Smurfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Zawodowiec" - film fab. (sensacyjny) prod. francuskiej z 1981 roku, reż. Georges Lautner: w roli głównej: Jean Paul Belmondo 21.45 Weekend w Jedynce 21.55 W kinie i na kasecie (aktualności) 22.15 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.30 "Dynastia" - powtórz. odc. 15 serialu USA 23.15 Jutro w programie Program 2 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 7.55 Panorama dnia 8.10 "Ulica Sezamkowa" - dla dzieci 9.10 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 12 serialu USA 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.15 Magazyn telewizji śniadaniowej 14.00 Sport: Puchar Davisa w tenisie, Polska - Norwegia 15.00 Powitanie 15.40 Ekspres gospodarczy (powtórz.) 16.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas: "Podaj łapę" 16.30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 17.00 "Pierwsza noc" - odc. 4 filmu obyczaj. TVP z serii "Alternatywy 4", reż. Stanisław Bareja 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Program regionalny ze Szczecina 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Crime story" odc. serialu kryminalnego USA 22.35 Legendy filmu: Steve McQueen 23.35 Komentarz dnia TP Katowice 14.00-18.00 Retransmisja programów satelitarnych - ,,CNN" 18.00 ,,Aktualności" 18.25 ,,Reklama" 18.30 ,,Gol" - magazyn sportowy w opr. A. Zydorowicza 18.45 ,,Muzyczna 15" W. Zamorskiego 19.00 ,,Gdy zabraknie domu" - rep. D. Podlodowskiej z Opiekuńczego Pogotowia Dziecięcego 19.30 ,,Koncerty z półki" - Antoni Wit prezentuje utwór Henryka M. Góreckiego pt. ,,Beatus vir" 20.05 ,,Sherlock Holmes" - serial filmowy - odc. pt. ,,Siedzący cel" 20.35 ,,Żywoty instrumentów" - Flet" - Górnośląska Telewizja Regionalna wznawia cykl wielokrotnie nagrodzonych programów muzycznych Janusza Cegiełły 21.30-22.00 Retransmisja programów satelitarnych - ,,CNN" BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News 9.05 But First This.... 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News 11.30 60 Glorious Years 12.00 News 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Golf: the Open 16.00 Lifeline 16.10 Children's BBC 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Secrets of the Phantom Caverns 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 The Paradise Club 22.20 Omnibus 0.00 Shoot the Moon 2.00 Weather 2.05 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Mastermind 1986 9.30 Golf: the Open 10.10 Cricket and Golf 13.20 Greenclaws 13.35 International One-Day Cricket 14.00 News 14.05 Cricket and Golf 15.50 News and Weather 19.30 First Night of the Proms 21.00 Gardeners' World 21.30 Homelands 22.20 Uncertainties 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 What the Papers Say 23.30 Weatherview 23.35 Golf: the Open 0.15 International One-Day Cricket 1.05 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Noah's Ark 6.20 Business Daily 6.30 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 11.00 As It Happens 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 The Manager 14.30 Film: Four Clowns 16.15 Movie Museum 16.30 Countdown 17.00 I Love Lucy 17.30 Mother and Son 18.00 This Is Life 18.30 Tour de France. Stage 19 19.00 News 19.50 Book Choice 20.00 Brookside 20.30 The Encircled Sea 20.55 International Athletics 22.00 Cheers 22.30 Roseanne 23.00 Film: Terror of Mechagodzilla 0.35 Twilight Zone 1.05 Tour de France 1.35 This is Life 2.00 Closedown